


i'll be your light (i will guide you home)

by moonlightrichie



Series: Reddie Meet-Cute AUs [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meet-Cute, NSFW, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak being homophobic and shitty but what else is new:/, Summer Love, Summer Lovers AU, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, band au, i got so carried away writing this that it quickly turned into a multi-chaptered thing, i really tried with the smut i promise, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightrichie/pseuds/moonlightrichie
Summary: Eddie is on his summer vacation when he meets the charming tour guide Richie Tozier, and even though he's only staying there for five days, that doesn't stop Eddie from falling completely and utterly in love.Fic playlist





	1. “Tour groups sure are fun, aren’t they?”

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the IT Fandom Week day 3: Summer Romance AU.  
> I got completely carried away with this and now it's a multi-chaptered thing oops I'm not sorry at all.

Eddie had always dreamt of traveling all over Europe by train.

Ever since listening to Beverly and Ben talk about how wonderful their trip had been the summer four years ago, it was all he wanted to do. From Berlin to Prague to Paris, then Budapest and Brussels, to Munich and Amsterdam, all these wonderful places he'd heard so much about, but never gotten to see for himself.

Ben had been Eddie's best friend since they were kids. Beverly had come into their lives during senior year of high school, when Ben started dating her, and the three of them had fit so great together that it had felt more than natural to go from a duo to a trio. And even though they were a couple, the two of them never made Eddie feel like he was third-wheeling, something he appreciated a lot.

It had been Beverly who wanted to go to Europe that summer after graduation, the adventurous girl that she was. She and Ben had planned it together, saving up enough money for the plane and train tickets as well as extra for motel stays and food. Eddie had been horrified at the thought of traveling that way: three weeks with no permanent place to stay, living in shitty hostels or motels, a new one every couple of days, and not even knowing if you had a place to stay at all some of the nights.

It didn't exactly seem like the most relaxing vacation to go on if you asked him.

But when the two of them had returned, they had seemed like new people, suntanned and happier than Eddie had ever seen them.

And the stories they'd told, oh _wow._ Eddie had gotten so jealous. He'd gotten to hear about how beautiful the Eiffel Tower looked at night when it was lit up and how it would sparkle for a couple of minutes every passing hour after dark. How devastating it was in Berlin, visiting concentration camps and hearing the most awful of stories. Hearing about the Berlin wall and the devastating history behind it, yet also admiring how cool some of the artwork on the wall was. How good the waffles were in Brussels (the best they'd ever tasted, they had insisted) and how there was a five-story nightclub in Prague with a different theme for each floor.

"You should have seen it!" Beverly had said. "It closed at 7am and when we left our motel, I thought to myself, no way in _hell_ are we staying that long. I was thinking maybe we'd go home around 3am or something? But then the hours just flew by, and we danced and drank - it cost less than two bucks a beer, did you know that? Two _fucking_ bucks! At a _club_! Anyways, before I knew what was happening, the club was emptying out and I was all like, _what's happening, where is everybody going_? They were _closing_! We had been partying for six hours straight without even noticing! All night long!"

"Wow," Eddie had said, not quite able to imagine Ben partying all night. They hadn't even been old enough to drink in the states at that point.

But then there was the story from Paris about the hostel they'd stayed at. They'd gotten to the city late that day, going out for a late night-dinner after checking in. When they'd gotten back at 11pm, there had been a random man sleeping in their bed.

"We were just walking in, chatting quietly and planning to go to bed when Bev saw him," Ben had explained. "She went completely quiet as I was rummaging around in my suitcase, suddenly poking at my shoulder frantically and pointing at the bed. So we just left and checked out immediately. I mean, we couldn't exactly stay."

"Yeah! And we didn't even get our money back," Bev had added.

"Yeah, but it was an interesting experience."

"And it's turned into an interesting story."

Eddie had listened with wide eyes, knowing that he himself would have been terrified. If it was _that_ easy to break into a hostel room, he was definitely not ever staying in one. Beverly had only laughed when telling the story though, so she was obviously not that traumatized by the incident.

Oh yes, Eddie sure dreamed of purchasing that Interrail ticket and just go. Only he'd probably book some proper hotels just to be on the safe side. Then again, he didn't want to do it alone, but his friends weren't able to come with. They had spent too much money on their Interrail that one summer, making it impossible for them to afford a trip that expensive again for a while. And even though he'd asked them every single year since, hoping they'd say yes, they'd only apologetically shaken their heads instead.

Eddie had never really seen himself as a person who liked to travel, but he'd definitely changed his mind after that. Who was he to decide when he hadn't even tried it? Besides, he'd lived his whole life in Derry, and he craved to get out. His fingers had been itching all year, a deep pain in his chest growing with every passing day, and it was summer again. And finally, he was going on his first traveling experience.

And _okay,_ so it wasn't interrailing across Europe, but instead the west coast of the US. And _fine_ , it wasn't l'Arc du Triomphe and Belgian Chocolate, but instead Hollywood and maybe the Grand Canyon if he was lucky. And yes _all right_ , it wasn't with his friends, but with his mom.

But at least they were traveling by train like he wanted.

Oh, who was he kidding, he was on a vacation with the one person he needed a vacation _from_. And it wasn't like he hadn't looked forward to visiting California and Nevada and seeing their beautiful cities and nature, but it was no secret that he'd really struggled to get genuinely excited about it.

As he stepped out into the LA light for the first time in his life, suitcase in hand and grease in his hair, he felt the Hollywood sun blind his vision, and for a second he was overwhelmed at the contentment settling in his chest. Closing his eyes, he let himself breathe in the thick air, smiling to himself. After the four-hour ride, it was nice to finally move his feet again. They'd had to get up at 7am to take the train at 8:30am, and even though he was tired, he was glad to have the whole extra day to spend there.

Los Angeles was their third destination, and one of the longest stays on their trip (four nights, five days). It was definitely the one he'd looked the most forward to.

"I've booked us a tour of the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 3pm," his mom said from next to him, already holding a map of the city. "I think we have time to get to our hotel and leave our baggage there before we have to leave again."

"Do I have time for a shower?"

He hadn't had time for his routinely morning shower, and he was starting to feel gross. Earlier on the train, he'd put on a sweater on top of his t-shirt to hide the sweat patches under his arms. And even though that'd only made him sweat more, it had made him more comfortable, knowing he could move his arms properly without anyone seeing the dark patches.

"I think so."

So that was what they did, and soon later, at 2:58pm, the two of them were standing with a tour group by the Walk of Fame, waiting for the tour guide to show up.

"Oh, hold on," his Ma said suddenly, rummaging through her purse. "I need to take out some cash."

"I think I saw an ATM around the corner back there." Eddie pointed back to where they had come from.

"Good, I'll be right back." And she was gone.

Uncomfortably, he looked around at the tour group, all evident tourists in shorts and tank tops with backpacks and maps in their hands. A group of girls in their twenties had dressed up in what they'd probably call "Instagram worthy outfits" with caked makeup (he noticed with a frown that one of them had overdrawn her lips with bright red lipstick), all holding phones ready in their perfectly manicured hands. He couldn't help thinking they looked good, though. _Good for them._

There were a few couples there, one specifically where neither of the two were able to keep their hands off of each other. The girl was stroking the guy's arm _way_ too sensually for the public eye to see, and Eddie looked away uneasily. Then there was what seemed to be a Scandinavian family, all of them blonde and pale-skinned. The dad was wearing an ugly beige baseball hat with a moose on it, and Eddie wrinkled his nose.

"Tour groups sure are fun, aren't they?" A raspy voice interrupted Eddie's observations from behind him, and he spun around.

A tall man seeming to be around the same age as Eddie was smiling down at him, crooked teeth on full display. With the sun suddenly blinding him, Eddie put up a hand over his eyes to block the bright light, and he could see the man properly now.

With a mop of dark curly hair and pretty blue eyes behind massive glasses, he managed to make Eddie speechless for a couple of seconds.

"Uh…"

"In this unbearable heat, this should be a cake walk, don't ya think?" the man continued, lifting his eyebrows in expectation of an answer.

"Sure." Eddie felt completely and utterly awkward, not really the best at talking to strangers, and especially not tall, lanky guys with shining eyes and a charming smile.

"You here alone?" he asked, either not noticing Eddie's awkwardness or simply choosing to ignore it.

"I'm with my mom, she had to go take out some cash." He pointed his thumb in the direction dumbly.

"Aah," the guy nodded his head. "A nice family vacation then?"

Eddie shrugged. "It's fine." He groaned internally at his lame answers, for some reason wanting to impress this guy and for him to find Eddie interesting enough to keep talking to him. There was no denying that the man was cute.

"Well, Hollywood's really nice, with a lot of fun things to do. So I'm sure you'll have a great time." The man poked Eddie's upper arm with his elbow, a playful smile on his pink lips.

"Well," Eddie fumbled, looking down at his watch to see that the tour was supposed to have started four minutes ago. "As long as the tour guide bothers to show up, then maybe I will." He laughed, a little awkwardly.

The man's eyebrows furrowed, a semi-shocked expression taking over his face, and Eddie regretted his words instantly, scared he was coming off as mean.

He continued looking at Eddie for a few seconds before his facial expression turned into one of amusement. He laughed slightly, just a small huff coming out his nose. "Yeah, kinda douche baggy not showing up to the tour you're guiding, am I right?"

Eddie breathed out in relief, his next words flowing out of him before he could even think. "Right? Bad enough getting stood up by a date, but by the tour guide? I'm heartbroken," he joked, trying for a small smile.

The guy only laughed more, Eddie joining in carefully.

"What's your name?" the guy asked.

"It's Eddie."

"It was very nice meeting you Eddie, but I kinda need to get goin'. I'm late for work." He winked at him, and Eddie could feel disappointment already settling in his chest, the pride he'd felt over making this pretty man laugh disappearing quickly.

But then the guy simply took a couple steps back, reached into the back pocket of his shorts, and took out a black baseball hat. In confusion, Eddie's eyes widened as the guy put it on and clapped his hands loudly, attracting the attention from the other tourists.

"Alright, guys! Welcome to Hollywood. I'm Richie and I'll be your tour guide today." Eddie could feel the heat in his cheeks disappear immediately, face paling instead. His heart started to pick up in speed. Looking at the man's, _Richie's_ , hat, he noticed that it clearly said "tour guide" in big red letters.

Oh, how Eddie had messed up.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I got distracted," he looked over at Eddie briefly, something of a small secret smile forming on his lips as they locked eyes. He winked. "I'll start by telling you a little bit about the history of the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and then we'll start walking. There will be stops for pictures, but if there is a certain star you wanna photograph please be as quick as possible, so you won't fall behind! Try to keep up with the group! Sound alright?" His voice was bright and cheery.

The group gave scattered "yes"-es and nods of their heads.

Eddie noticed just then that his mom was back by his side. "This will be so much fun, Eddie-bear," she whispered to him, clapping her hands silently together.

He could only nod, his eyes glued to Richie.

The guided tour lasted for about two hours, and more than once Richie would look over at Eddie with that same smile and spark in his eyes. By being funny and cracking dry jokes every once in a while, he had managed to make the tour group laugh a lot between the informative parts of his script. Eddie didn't doubt the jokes were scripted too, probably not the first time he was saying them today.

When it ended, they were in the middle of the most popular part of the Walk of Fame, where there were tourists taking pictures with impressionists and look-alikes. The place was littered with Darth Vaders, Spidermen, a few Justin Biebers and one Britney Spears, from what Eddie could see.

It was chaotic to say the least, and Eddie just wanted to get something to eat, starting to get tired from all the walking and still worn-out from the lack of sleep after the early train-ride.

"Let's get something to eat, Ma," he turned to her.

"Sure, bear," she started looking around for a restaurant. "That tour was great, wasn't it?"

"Sure."

She reached down in her purse to take out her wallet. "I've got some cash here. Maybe you could go tip the tour guide a little while I find somewhere to eat?" She placed a five-dollar bill in his hand.

He nodded his head, and she smiled before taking out her phone, probably to search up different eating locations in the nearby area.

As Eddie started walking towards Richie, he noticed him already looking at him. It seemed like he was talking to the Scandinavian family, and they were laughing at something he'd just said.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the tour! Have a great vacation!" Eddie heard him say. The family all said their thanks before scattering away just as he stepped up in front of Richie.

"Uhm, the tour was really great," he reached out his hand, the tip between his fingers.

"Thanks," Richie smiled and took the cash, their hands brushing for a second.

"And I'm really sorry for earlier. I'm absolutely mortified," Eddie admitted, shaking his head with wide eyes.

Richie only smiled wider, eyes squinting at the bight sun in his eyes. "Don't be, it was cute. And it was funny, I mean, you _were_ right."

Eddie laughed humorlessly. "No seriously, that was totally uncalled for. I mean it, the tour was _great_."

"I'm glad, and I accept your apology." Richie winked again.

"Okay good. Well, bye then," Eddie smiled sadly at the thought of having to leave. He didn't really ever get much attention from guys. Being gay had made it difficult for him to flirt with anyone back home, having more than once been shot down by straight guys who'd told him things like "sorry, dude, I'm not gay" in their most bro-voice, even close to sounding offended at the accusation that they might be.

But this time, Eddie was sure they'd had some sort of connection. At least Richie had seemed to be flirting with him. Or maybe he was only being friendly, and Eddie was seeing things that weren't there, letting the excitement of being flirted with get the best of him.

He started to walk away, missing the way Richie's smile dropped when he turned around.

"No, wait!" Richie yelled after him.

Eddie spun around. "What?"

"Are you free tonight?" he sputtered out in a rush.

The question caught Eddie off guard, and he stopped for a second to collect his thoughts. "I, uhm…"

Richie interrupted him before he could continue.

"Because yeah, being a tour guide is my job and all, you know, gotta make that coin, gets that moneys." He rubbed his fingers together in a cash-gesture. "But I also play in a band? And we're playing a concert tonight at this local pub. It's not too far from here actually, but it's in a little more of a secluded area than the Walk of Fame, you get it." Richie was rambling, sounding almost nervous. "I just mean, maybe you'd like to come? Not to be rude or assuming, but you don't really seem to be having the best time on your vacation, and I get that, especially if you only have your mom to hang out with. So I just thought maybe this could be fun? Getting to experience a normal LA night out and not just the façade the tourists see when they visit, ya know? And I'd also really like to see you again too, and uhm…"

He stopped himself, scratching timidly at his neck and finally realizing he'd been talking for way too long. During his monologue, Eddie's smile had grown larger by the second, absolutely charmed by the cute man in front of him.

The hat was still perched on his head, dark curls pushing out from underneath it, in a way that framed his head in a weird way. It only made him more mesmerizing to watch. Now that he was no longer silhouetted by the sun, but instead lit up by it, Eddie could get a good look at him.

With freckles all over his pale skin and blue eyes glittering in the shadow from his hat, he was now looking at Eddie with a blush on his face and a crooked smile playing on his lips. He still had some awkwardness to him, being much taller than Eddie, with gangly limbs and eyes magnified behind his glasses.

In a way, Eddie was surprised at the nervous ramble Richie had just stammered out, after he'd seemed to be so smooth when they first started talking.

All in all, the man was undeniably charming, and Eddie would _love_ to see him again. So he nodded, trying to hold back the wide smile that was attempting to force its way onto his lips. "I'd love to."

Seeming almost surprised, Richie breathed out in relief. "Shit, that's… Uh, that's great! It starts at 10:30pm, and we have a soundcheck at 7. But I have time after that, so I can probably meet you here at 9 or something? And we can walk there together?"

"Sounds great," Eddie nodded, smiling widely. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Richie's grin grew bigger. "Me too."

Silence settled over them, both smiling at each other shyly.

"Eddie!" They were interrupted by the voice of his mom. They both turned, and she was waving Eddie over. "I found an Italian place that looks pretty nice!"

"Coming, Ma!" He turned back to Richie, hands on his hips. "I have to go."

"Okay." Richie cocked his head to the side. "But first, do you like Italian food?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, important question. Pizza or pasta?"

Eddie snickered lightly, his laughter fading into a thoughtful _uhh_. "I think pizza."

Richie nodded his head approvingly. "Pizza's a good choice. I prefer pasta myself." Then he pressed his lips together to suppress a smile. "I mean you're quite the snack, Spagh- _Eddie_." He amplified the pronunciation by splitting up the words, putting extra pressure on the last part.

Eddie sputtered. "Oh, god, that's-," he shook his head, "that's _so_ bad."

"Oh, what can I say, I'm quite the _bad_ boy." Richie winked.

Eddie put up his hands with a shocked, but amused, scoff. "You know what, somehow I doubt that."

"Really? So I'm not giving off a bad boy-vibe, you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Damn."

Eddie giggled at how disappointed he sounded. "Sorry."

"I can live with it. Doesn't really matter, you're still charmed by me." His smile was blinding, eyes squinting through the sunlight.

Eddie could tell he was just messing around, but still he couldn't help but smile genuinely, his voice coming out softer than intended. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Richie's eyebrows rose slightly, seeming to process Eddie's admission. "Oh."

"I'll see you at 9," Eddie said before Richie could say anything else. "Bye."

Then he turned around and started walking towards his mom finally, barely catching the dazed "bye" from Richie.

She looked impatient, tapping her foot on one of the stars with a name Eddie had never heard before.

"What took so long?"

Eddie kept quiet for a second, considering what to tell her. "He and I made plans tonight."

"What?" She gaped. "But we're on a vacation together, the _two of us_."

"I know," Eddie sighed. "But he asked if I wanted to go to a pub tonight, and I really want to."

"No, I'm not allowing that."

"You don't get to decide that," he snapped. "Ma, I'm 22 now, you can't stop me from doing things for myself."

She only grumbled, unlocking her phone to open the maps app. It was obvious the discussion was over, nothing she could do about it.

The pasta restaurant was nice, and Eddie couldn't resist ordering spaghetti, settling for the Bolognese and thinking about Richie the entire time. He kept catching himself smiling into his pasta whenever he thought about the night he had in store.

It was around 7:45pm when they arrived back at the hotel, and Eddie only had about 45 minutes until he had to leave. While washing his face and armpits, and brushing his teeth, he mentally prepared what outfit he wanted to go with. He ended up with some high-waisted washed-out denim jeans and a light copper-colored t-shirt with a little chest pocket. Something simple that wasn't trying too hard, but still cute enough to look good. A simple styling of his hair and he was out the hotel door, ten minutes early.

His mom didn't even look at him when he passed her bed on his way out, but he didn't really care, instead putting on his white denim jacket and converse.

"Don't wait up," he mumbled before closing the door.

It was getting chillier outside, and he was happy he chose jeans instead of shorts, knowing it'd get colder as the night progressed. Taking his time walking, knowing he was early, he appreciated the sight of the city. The sun had set only a little while ago, and the sky was still a pretty turquoise where it had gone down.

Turning the final corner, he could see the spot they were supposed to be meeting in the short distance, and he noticed Richie already standing there. Eddie looked down on his watch. 8:52pm.

Richie was rocking back and forth on his heels, seeming to fix the way his jean jacket was looking and pulling up his pants and adjusting his belt. Eddie could feel excitement build in his stomach at the sight.

Then Richie looked up, finally noticing Eddie getting closer and he waved, and soon the two of them were in front of each other, shy smiles on their faces.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Another silence followed, neither of them knowing how to continue. Richie gestured with his hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Eddie agreed, and the two of them started walking, Richie leading the way.

They chattered a little along the way, Richie asking about what music Eddie liked ("80's pop and Ariana Grande," he'd replied honestly. "What about you?" "Oh, I like rock and hip hop mostly, a little indie, and like you, I really love stuff from the 80's too." He winked.). Richie also told about the band he played in.

He told Eddie about how it was his dream to make it with the band, but was also content with the idea of just having it as a hobby if they weren't able to. Even though Eddie asked, Richie didn't want to reveal too much of what kind of music they played ("you'll just have to wait and see, Spaghetti"), but Eddie learned that Richie was both the lead singer as well as one of two guitarists.

When they finally got to the pub, there were several people waiting in line to get in.

"They don't open the pub until 10, but because I'm playing tonight, we can get in early," Richie whispered into his ear, and after a quick text, the door opened from the inside. The guy letting them in was wearing the pub's logo on his t-shirt, and he narrowed his eyes at Eddie. Richie only smiled and said: "he's with me", and the two of them were let in after a quick check of Eddie's ID.

It was weird seeing a pub so empty, only a couple handfuls of people sitting around, most of them looking like employees.

"I'll buy you a drink, what do you want?" Richie asked.

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh, sure I do!" he waved his hand in dismissal. "I invited you here, and besides, I get a discount tonight 'cause I'm playing. Gotta take advantage of it while I can."

"Oh, sure then, I guess." Eddie smiled. "Just a beer is fine."

"Comin' right up," and he was off, leaving Eddie standing there alone.

Eddie wiped his clammy hands on his jean-clad thighs uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. There were three guys sitting in a booth by the window, not looking like they worked there. _Probably Richie's band._

They were looking at him curiously, but when they noticed he'd caught them staring, they quickly looked away, resuming their conversation. He walked over to where Richie was standing by the bar, seeing the newly poured beer being handed to him by the bartender.

"Thanks, man," Richie said before turning to see Eddie standing right next to him. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," Eddie said, grabbing the beer, their hands brushing again. Richie kept his fingers on Eddie's for a second longer this time, stroking Eddie's index finger with his thumb softly before pulling away. The tiny touch made electricity course through Eddie's veins, from the tips of his fingers and down to his toes. Even in the darkness, he could see the way Richie's cheeks turned a pretty pink color, and he could feel the heat in his own cheeks. Eddie knew his face looked the same.

Richie then introduced Eddie to his bandmates, the three from the booth. There was Stan, a dirty-blonde haired man in a black turtleneck with good cheekbones; he played guitar. There was Bill on bass: a tall man with red hair and an attractive authority. And then there was Mike on drums: a handsome dark-skinned man with the nicest smile Eddie had ever seen. They all shook his hand politely, Mike apologizing for their staring earlier.

"Just Richie who's been talking about you non-stop all day," Stan laughed, teasing Richie by elbowing him in his side.

The three of them laughed, and Eddie couldn't help the happy smile forming on his lips at their words, trying to hide it by looking down at the table. Richie flipped Stan off even though the blush on his cheeks was undeniable.

"Alright guys, way to embarrass me," he groaned. He was sitting next to Eddie in the booth, their thighs pressed together. Eddie felt something like bravery edging him on, and he let his hand drift over to Richie's leg, laying his hand gently just above his knee.

Eddie could see Richie's head snap towards him in his peripheral vision, feeling his gaze burn into the side of his face. Slowly, he looked over. "This okay?" he whispered so only Richie could hear.

"Uh, yeah." Richie was staring at him so intensely, bright eyes seeming to study Eddie's face. But then he looked away, and soon after Eddie could feel the gentle touch of Richie's hand land on top of his.

Putting his the elbow of his other arm on the table, Eddie put his chin in his hand, covering his mouth with the knuckles to hide his wide smile.

First, 10pm rolled by, and the pub quickly filled up with people. Then it was 10:15, and the band had to go backstage to start their pre-concert routine. Eddie ended up standing by the bar, a nice view of the stage even through the mass of people in front on him.

Soon it was 10:30pm, and the band was exiting the back, walking through the crowd and stepping onto the stage. They all turned on their amps and made sure everything was working the way it was supposed to, and then they broke out into their first [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1q64ZNV2eHUYiCQbwUI308?si=UgRLj5D8Sf6sOpNu7O3JHA).

It started with a tiny drum intro, Mike using both the drum set as well as electric beats. Soon the entire band joined in. Richie was playing a simple riff on his guitar, Bill joined in with a straight-forward rhythm on his bass, and Stan played on the backbeats with one of his synths. It was easy to dance to, and already the crowd was starting to move.

Richie stepped up to the microphone and started singing. His voice wasn't the best, but it worked well with the vibe of the song. Eddie couldn't quite decipher all the lyrics, but the melody was catchy, and he found himself bop his head to the beat. He wanted to dance already.

" _It's not a sin_ ," Richie sang, the others joining in on backup vocals, all of them singing in unison. " _I hear the Devil's callin'_."

It was the chorus, and the rising synth tones Stan was playing made chills run down Eddie's back. With his other hand, Stan was also playing on a different synth. It was playing what sounded like strings, and it was one of the most prominent elements of the instrumental part of their song. Eddie wondered how Stan managed to play both at the same time. _Pretty impressive_.

" _He's callin' meeee_ ," Richie ended the chorus, moving back from the mic for a second. The crowd cheered.

A lot of people were dancing, while some in the audience simply nodded their heads, and others swayed back and forth. The entire atmosphere was magical, and it was obvious they had some actual fans in the front row, singing along and cheering louder than everyone else. The sight made Eddie smile, feeling his shoulders relax, and he let out a content sigh.

Richie had bought him another beer before they'd left for backstage, but Eddie had already finished it, and he quickly waved down the bartender for another.

Their set lasted for another half hour when Richie announced they were playing their last song for the night. During that half hour they'd been playing, there had been one song in specific with a reggae vibe and lyrics that had made Eddie laugh, and it was carved into his memory.

Eddie loved everything they had played. With cheeks starting to hurt, not having been able to stop smiling the entire time, Eddie started cheering along with the crowd. He was feeling a happiness he hadn't experienced in a while, and only cheered louder for that exact reason.

The last [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0PSAyzyF4qc7o68w9fwnAj?si=jdN938gwRSWxle2YWETuGA) started with a groovy guitar riff from Stan and a drum beat. But soon it picked up, Richie playing a simply lead on his guitar at the same time as the bass joined in. It was upbeat, fun, and a clear favorite to all the fans in the front row by the sound of their cheers.

" _I only see you when you're walking_ ," Richie sang, " _walking to somewhere. You're so restless_." Bill and Stan replying with an " _uh huh, uh huh_ ".

" _It must be special there_ ," he finished the chorus, gaze locked on Eddie as he backed away from the mic for an instrumental break. Moving with the music, he smiled widely, and he looked truly happy. His feet were tripping around on stage, his hair hanging over his forehead and swinging with him as he moved. There was no doubt about it that Richie belonged on that stage.

The crowd was dancing even more than before. With time passing and intoxication rising, it seemed like everyone in the audience were less scared to dance.

As the band finished, the crowd was cheering loudly, and the four of them were standing on the stage proudly, accepting the applause. "Thank you all!" Richie yelled, and then they started packing up their gear and disappeared backstage, accepting praise from people on the way. Richie winked at Eddie as he passed him.

Eddie stood standing by the bar, waiting and contently sipping at his beer. Feeling the warmth of the alcohol spreading through his body, he felt comfortable standing alone for a while.

Soon he saw a body move next to his own and leaning against the bar. "Hello there."

"Hi!" Eddie turned, hands moving wildly, energy taking over him after the show. "That was amazing! Those songs were so fun and catchy, wow, uhm, I had such a great time watching."

Richie was grinning. "Awe shucks, you're makin' me blush," he said in a weird southern accent.

Eddie shook his head in amusement.

"No, but seriously, thank you." Richie was leaning in closer, eyes boring into him.

"Can I buy you a beer?" Eddie asked. "After the amazing show you just pulled off, it's well deserved."

"Sure." He kept his eyes on Eddie even as he ordered and paid, a relaxed look on his face, head tilted back. His gaze was powerful and the ghost of a smirk was to be seen on his lips, which Eddie just noticed were invitingly plump and soft looking.

Something was bubbling in Eddie's stomach, and he was pretty certain it wasn't from the alcohol. Looking around he saw there were no places available to sit, so the two of them ended up standing there for the next hour or so, drinking and chatting. When Richie heard what hotel Eddie was staying at, he excitedly told how he didn't live too far from there. He shared an apartment with Stan, and they'd lived there together since they left high school four years ago. Something about the fact that his hotel was close to Richie's home made a spark form in Eddie's chest, heart picking up the slightest of speed.

They were moving closer to each other by the second, Richie's hand landing on Eddie's waist at some point.

After a while, Richie looked over Eddie's shoulder quickly before looking back at Eddie. "Wanna dance?"

Eddie turned around to check out the dancing crowd. It was a perfect amount of people on it: not so few that it was awkward, and also not too many, making dancing impossible with the lack of space. So he nodded, a little breathless. "Yeah."

High on the tension between them and tipsy from the alcohol, the two of them were dancing close, Eddie's arms around Richie's neck and Richie's hands on Eddie's hips. Even though Eddie wasn't the best dancer in the world, he was still comfortable, knowing he had rhythm in his body. And Richie was following his lead, his body flushed against Eddie's. They were pressing close, Richie's breath hot against Eddie's ear.

It was intoxicating having him so close, feeling Richie's cheek press against his temple, his stubble scratching gently at Eddie's skin. With their bodies touching everywhere and the heat from the rest of the dancing crowd, they were both sweating, air thick between them. Something bubbled deep inside Eddie's stomach when he felt Richie's fingers push underneath his sweater and onto bare skin. He let out a shaky breath.

"Do you wanna come back to my place after?" Richie whispered, voice rough.

Eddie wasn't surprised by the question, knowing what the night had been leading up to all along. But still he hesitated. Of course he wanted to have sex with Richie, but he was also scared for it to become a one-time type of thing and that they'd never see each other again.

And even though Eddie wasn't completely inexperienced, there was also the fact that Eddie hadn't ever really fucked anybody before, the full "dick in ass"-experience. He sure as hell wasn't gonna lose his virginity during a one-night stand.

"Uhm," he started, unsure of how to form his sentences. He didn't want it to come out too rudely, desperately wanting Richie to understand that Eddie wanted to, but just not on their first day of knowing each other.

"Maybe not tonight?" he whispered carefully, trying intentionally to indirectly hint at them meeting again. He pulled back enough to be able to look at Richie properly. Something about the look in Richie's eyes was hypnotic, and Eddie could feel himself getting entirely entranced by this gorgeous man in front of him.

Eddie didn't know what to expect as a reaction, afraid of something angry, or maybe an indifferent "whatever". Worst of all, he was afraid of Richie leaving him and ending up going home with someone else. But instead, Richie's intense stare only softened, a sincere smile on his face.

"Yeah, okay."

They continued dancing, the air a little less affected by the sexual heat between them now. It was still pleasant, though.

"Maybe I can see you again tomorrow? Show you around the city during the day or something?"

Eddie smiled, grateful. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"It's a date."

Richie ended up following Eddie back to his hotel.

After another half hour of dancing, they had ended up in an empty booth, and around 2:30am they'd said goodbye to Richie's bandmates. Soon they were stepping out into the cold Los Angeles night.

Holding hands as they walked down the street, they continued their conversation about their current life-situations that they'd had back in the booth. When Richie found out Eddie lived back in Maine, he'd pouted massively, making Eddie giggle.

"I never asked you, how long are you staying for?" Richie asked when they were outside the hotel.

"We leave on Wednesday," Eddie replied. Their Saturday had just finished three hours ago, and Eddie realized with a crushing devastation that at some point he would have to leave LA and most likely never see Richie again.

"Shit," Richie sulked, dragging a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed quietly. "Shit."

"Well, let's not think about that just yet!" Richie perked up slightly, replacing his frown with a smile. "That's still, what, four more days?"

"It is," Eddie laughed.

"Well, that's four days for us to spend together, and I have the day off tomorrow. I'm already mentally planning all the places I wanna show you! I mean, if you want to?"

"I do." Letting go of his disappointment from earlier, Eddie stared up at Richie with a soft gaze, feeling happiness blossom at the knowledge that Richie wanted to spend the next days together with him. "I can't wait."

"Me neither."

They stood there, looking at each other for a few moments, neither of them saying anything. Richie placed his hand on Eddie's cheek, and he was leaning down slowly, checking if Eddie was going to pull away as he moved closer. Eddie pushed up on his toes, closing the gap between them, and then they were kissing.

It started gentle, Richie's bottom lip between Eddie's. His lips were soft, and their kiss was beyond anything Eddie had ever felt before.

Richie's fingers were caressing Eddie's temple, a gentle touch, his other hand placed on Eddie's waist and pulling him closer as the kiss got deeper. The tip of Richie's tongue was poking at Eddie's bottom lip, and soon they were making out, tongues meeting desperately. Putting his hands on the collar of Richie's jacket, he tried to pull him even closer, but that was basically impossible at that point. He opted with pushing his fingers between Richie's dark locks instead.

As it started getting heated, spit making the kiss slippery, Eddie was starting to reconsider going home with Richie in his mind. His dick twitched in interest when Richie hooked his thumb into the top of Eddie's pants, the bare skin of his hip being set on fire by Richie's touch.

But he knew it would be a bad idea ( _they had all the time in the world (actually only four days, he had to remind himself)_ ), and with that thought he pulled away, just enough for their mouths to part.

"I had a great night," he whispered, scared that if he spoke too loudly, it would break the magic they'd created between them.

"So did I," Richie rubbed his nose against Eddie's gently. "And now I can't wait to see you again tomorrow."

Eddie sighed happily. "Me neither."

"Drink some water before you go to sleep, alright?"

Eddie huffed out a laugh at that.

"No, I'm serious," Richie insisted. "You drank a lot tonight, and you'll feel better if you drink some water before bed."

Eddie shook his head delightedly, their noses bumping together with the movement. "Alright, I will. You too."

"Of course."

They parted with a gentle peck on the lips and an exchange of phone numbers, and Eddie watched as Richie walked away.

A little while later, when Eddie had just gotten under the covers after sneaking in and chugging a glass of water, his phone dinged. He reached for where he'd put it on the nightstand, quickly turning off the sound in case it was to ding again and wake his mom.

**From Richie 3:12am**   
_pick u up at 11 tmrw ! xxxxx_

**To Richie 3:12am**   
_Looking forward to it! X_

**From Richie 3:12am**   
_only 1 kiss? :(_

**To Richie 3:12am**   
_You can have all the kisses you want tomorrow xxx_

**From Richie 3:13am**   
_cant wait !! n dont bother with breakfast, ive planned a place 2 eat! :D xx_

**To Richie 3:13am  
** _sound great! xx_

**From Richie 3:14am**   
_night night darlin <3 xxxxxxx_

He blushed at the pet name, imagining how it would sound if Richie was to call him that in real life.

**To Richie 3:14am**   
_Goodnight Richie <3 xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Quietly giggling to himself, he sent that last message.

**From Richie 3:14am**   
_< 3 <3 <3_

Eddie fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The band I used as inspiration for Richie's band is Norwegian, so if you listen to the songs I linked, imagine Richie singing those songs but without the heavy Norwegian accent haha anyways
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> Come be my friend on tumblr: moonlightrichie


	2. “You sure know how to make a gal feel special.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie shows Eddie around in Hollywood.
> 
> [Fic playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2SiczxAW8ywgELkUWoW86p?si=Qf1egp0DS6KZw1WOdL3Yuw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I haven't written much smut in my life, but I really tried my best. Please don't be too hard on me.

It was exactly 11:04am, when Eddie spotted Richie making his way towards him. Wearing a colorful bomber jacket and bright orange sneakers, he was lighting up the street, and he started shimmying his shoulders as soon as he noticed Eddie watching him. Giggling to himself, Eddie put his hands on his hips, shaking his head in amusement.

"What's the deal with all these tour guides showing up late?" he joked, raising his eyebrows.

"Such jerks, right?" Richie stepped up in front of him, grinning widely.

"The worst."

A couple of moments passed as they looked at each other, both with massive smiles on their faces. Pressing his lips together, Richie took a step closer and put a gentle hand on Eddie's cheek. He leaned down slowly, tilting Eddie's face up. Still smiling, Eddie pushed up on his toes to meet halfway, their foreheads touching.

Their noses rubbed together, lips only barely brushing. And then they kissed, gentle and sweet, a soft smacking sound resonating in the air when they broke apart. Still with their noses touching and Richie's thumb stroking Eddie's cheek, the two of them puffed out careful laughs.

"Hi," he whispered, breath hitting Eddie's lips.

"Hi."

With one last short peck, Richie pulled away, stretching back up into his towering height. "You ready to go?"

Eddie nodded, adjusting the fanny pack he had wrapped over his shoulder. He'd packed a few necessities for the day. His aspirator in case of emergencies, a water bottle, sunglasses, his wallet, a power bank and most importantly: his camera. More specifically: his analog camera with an almost empty 35mm film that he'd bought in preparation for the trip.

The camera had once been his dad's, but after he'd died, it had started collecting dust on a shelf in his dad's office, abandoned for years. Eddie had only been four at that time, but after gaining interest for photography when he turned 15, he'd begged his Ma if he could borrow it.

At first, she'd gotten angry, telling him not to mess with his father's things, but in the end she'd let him. And he took care of it as if it was his baby, and it truly was. Without a doubt, that camera was his most beloved possession.

Several pictures, both of and with Beverly and Ben, had been taken with that camera, some of them developed and hung up on the walls in his room at home. There were also some pictures only of Eddie, that Ben had taken. As Ben also enjoyed photography, he was therefore trusted with Eddie's camera every now and then. There were some pictures Eddie had taken of nature and sunsets and the town of Derry in general, but constantly taking pictures of the same sky and the same trees had gotten boring after a while.

It was beyond exciting to finally be somewhere new, and Eddie had planned to take a lot of pictures on the trip, one film already full after the first cities they'd visited.

"There is this really nice breakfast place not too far from here," Richie mentioned when they started walking. "It's mostly a pancake place, but you like pancakes, right?" He looked over at Eddie.

"Sure." Eddie smiled.

"Okay, good. 'Cause they have other things too, but I would recommend the pancakes. They're amazing."

As they walked, a comfortable silence settled over them. They kept sneaking glances at each other, the back of their hands brushing. Eddie considered reaching out to grab it and link their fingers together, but he hesitated, scared Richie wouldn't want that.

Apparently he did, because before Eddie could even think for a second longer, Richie reached out to take his hand, each finger fitting perfectly between Eddie's.

It should feel awkward, or weird, but instead it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Something about the way Richie's pale cheeks turned pink made Eddie's heart beat a little bit faster. There was a special connection there, something safe, and Eddie never wanted to let go.

It didn't take long until they were there, and Eddie had to nod his head impressively at the outside exterior of the place. It was super cozy, with small well-decorated tables to sit at in the sun. Its location was far enough away from the busiest Los Angeles streets to be able to enjoy the quiet, yet not too secluded for it to be stranded.

They decided for a corner table under a parasol, no people at any of the closest tables, something Eddie liked. He always felt like people were eavesdropping if they sat at a table too close to someone else.

Already looking through the menu, Eddie felt something push against the side of his calves as Richie's feet hooked themselves around Eddie's ankles underneath the table. The gesture was sweet, and Eddie had to bite back the smile fighting to break out on his face, trying to keep his eyes on the different options.

"The breakfast pancakes are amazing." Richie used a finger to tilt Eddie's menu down so he could see, pointing at the section he meant. "You can get cheese or ham baked into them. Or both. Or something else."

In the end they agreed to order two different ones, so they could taste one another's.

After ordering their pancakes, they fell into easy conversation. Eddie indulged Richie with a simple summary of his trip so far, and after, Richie talked about his job as a tour guide.

"Like, it's an okay job, brings in the money I need to pay rent and food and shit. But-," he shrugged, "it's music I wanna do."

Eddie took a sip of his water, nodding his head understandingly. "I think that's really cool."

With a chuckle, Richie leaned back in his chair. "You think?"

"Oh, yeah for Sure!"

When Richie only raised his eyebrows, Eddie sighed. "Listen, from what I could hear, you guys seem to really have something. It was catchy, made me wanna dance and sing along, and I'm no music expert, but from the knowledge I _do_ have, I think you guys play really good together."

"Huh, well thanks, that means a lot," Richie leaned forward, a soft smile on his lips. Behind him there was a small fence with flowers braided in between the pickets, and Richie smiling like that in front of such a beautiful scenery, was all too mesmerizing. Eddie didn't even think when he grabbed the camera, snapping a shot before Richie could react.

"Wh-," Richie's eyes were wide in surprise. "What?"

Eddie could only shrug bashfully. "Sorry. I'm just having a great time. Wanna remember this." He could feel an obvious blush on his cheeks, the heat radiating off of him. Trying for a smile, he put the camera back down. "Sorry if that wasn't okay."

"Oh! No, it was absolutely okay, just caught me off guard." Richie was grinning even wider now, and Eddie wanted to snap another picture. "Hope you don't mind me doing this though."

With a swift movement, Richie grabbed Eddie's camera, putting it up to his face. "Smile!"

A flash that wasn't supposed to be there blinded Eddie for a second. Richie must have somehow managed to turn it on, and Eddie definitely didn't have the time to smile in time before the click sounded. He could also tell from the unsteady way Richie had snapped the photo, it would most likely turn out blurry too. For sure, there was no way that picture was going to be any good, but Richie was still wearing a proud smile when he put the camera back down. Eddie couldn't help the happy laugh that bubbled out of him.

"Perfect."

Eddie reached out for his camera. "I guess we'll see when I develop them."

"Nah, I already know. I don't think it'll be anything but perfect, I could tell."

Eddie didn't respond to that, instead shaking his head with a fond smile. "So what are we doing today?"

They were both pretty much done with their breakfast, and the waiter had eyed them impatiently a couple times too many already, waiting for them to finish up.

"I was thinking we could walk up Hollywood Hills, see the sign?" Richie reached into his jacket for a wallet. "And then more local spots after? There are tons of very nice places I wanna show you, and trust me, they're much more interesting than the Walk of Fame. We have a lot of time though, Wednesday is still far away. I do still have work tomorrow and on Tuesday, though. But I'm free every night." He smiled.

Butterflies erupted in Eddie's stomach at Richie's insinuation that they were spending almost the entirety of Eddie's time in LA together. Even though that was basically what Richie had said the night before too, it felt good to hear it again, that Richie wasn't saying it just 'cause he'd been drinking.

"Uhm, if that sounds good to you?" Richie was biting his lip in a worried smile, shoulders a little tense in question, as if he wasn't the one putting his own life on hold for Eddie. "I totally understand if you don't wanna spend all your time in LA with me." He laughed nervously.

"I do." Eddie smiled. "My mom made me promise to eat dinner with her tonight, though. And there's this tour she wanted us to do tomorrow, but you'll be working then, so I guess that kinda fits well."

She'd woken him up at 8am earlier that morning, already rambling about breakfast and going on some sightseeing tour. At that point Eddie wasn't awake enough to even register what she was saying, only huffing in acknowledgment so that she'd back off and let him sleep for a little while longer.

It hadn't been until her heavy weight had pushed down on his bed that he'd woken up completely.

"Breakfast at the hotel only lasts until 10, bear," she'd said, stroking his hair with her clammy fingers.

"Uh," he'd grumbled, voice hoarse, his brain still heavy from sleep. "I'm eating breakfast with Richie at 11."

A tense silence had followed, and first then had his sleepy brain caught up to what he'd just said, and with a beating heart he'd finally opened his eyes to meet her angry stare.

"What?" Her voice had been quiet, but so cold his body had started to shiver.

"I-"

"How can you do this to me, Eddie?" she'd interrupted before he'd gotten to say anything.

He'd finally sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard with his comforter still wrapped around him.

"I paid for this entire trip, and now you're out doing God knows what with some stranger," she'd sneered. "And not only a stranger, but a _boy_. I've tried to look past the queer thing, Eddie, but now I'm putting a stop to this nonsense."

He'd wanted to cry at her words. "Ma-"

"No, Eddie."

It quickly spiraled after that, the two of them getting into one of their first proper fights in a long time. If he'd been five years younger, he'd never in a million years even _think_ of standing up to her. Hell, he'd probably agree to whatever it was she was saying. But he'd grown. He was an adult, and he was sick of her constantly stopping him from getting to live the life he wanted.

This time, he'd refused to back down.

"If you love me, you'll let me go with Richie," he'd said, ending the angry monologue he'd just been spewing. He'd been breathing so harshly that the hair hanging over his face had been moving with the air. Even though he'd been arguing against her in his boxer shorts, with the comforter wrapped around his chest and dragging on the dirty hotel floor, he'd never felt more powerful. "I'm an adult. You don't get to make these decisions for me."

He probably should have felt bad for using the same manipulative methods on her as she'd used on him more times than he could count, but he felt nothing but strong. The words he'd said had almost left him sick. Then again, that sickness could've also been from the too many drinks he'd had the night before, or from the lack of sleep he'd gotten with her waking him up so early. Still, as her face had fallen and her shoulders had slouched, giving away the signs that she'd surrendered and he'd won, all he'd felt was contentment.

In the end, to make up for it, he'd suggested dinner that same night, which she'd agreed to. She had also demanded that he joined her on a sightseeing tour the next day, which he'd reluctantly agreed to after she'd said, "it's the least you can do when you're abandoning me on this trip".

As he looked back over at Richie, sparkling eyes behind pink framed glasses, there was nothing Eddie wanted more than to spend every waking moment with this man.

"But if you want, we can still meet later tonight, after dinner?"

Butterflies erupted in Eddie's stomach after he let his question out into the air, heart beating nervously in anticipation of Richie's answer. He really hoped he wasn't coming off as needy.

Richie quirked an eyebrow, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Then he did a double take as a grin formed on his lips. "I'd love to."

Relief sunk into Eddie's bones, calming his shaking fingers and making him smile. "Really?"

"Heck yeah really." Light hit Richie's face from the reflections of the sun in the window. It looked beautiful. Then his smile faded, and he hesitated. "I probably shouldn't ask, but, your mom… Is she-? Just like, I heard her say something to you yesterday that… What's, uh…"

He seemed to be struggling to figure out how to phrase his question, but Eddie knew well where this was going.

Eddie coughed awkwardly. "Oh, uh, what did you hear?"

"That she wasn't gonna let you go out to meet me last night."

"Oh, yeah, that." Eddie paused, trying to figure out what to say. "She's kinda overprotective." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing, even though the gesture felt off.

Richie frowned. "How so?"

"Just, like… Sometimes she still treats me like I'm 12, like she needs to protect me from the world."

"Oh."

"Uhm, I still live at home, and she hasn't really let me apply to any colleges or anything. Even though I'm 22." He laughed bitterly. "Which I think is just bullshit. I've been ready to leave home since I was 18."

Richie didn't answer, only looking uncomfortable where he was sitting.

"It's okay though, I'm fine," Eddie said, waving his hand dismissively and suddenly scared that he'd dropped too much information on Richie. Like an explosion, it hit him that he'd known this man for less than 24 hours. How was he already telling a stranger his life story, things only his closest friends knew?

He didn't dare to look at Richie, fully convinced that he'd just ruined everything.

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

Eddie's head snapped back up to meet Richie's soft gaze.

"I'm sorry if that was too heavy," Eddie said, immediately looking back down. "We barely know each other, I don't know why I said all that."

"Hey."

Richie's hand appeared in his line of sight, nudging at Eddie's fingers.

"I don't mind. Thanks for telling me."

Eddie scoffed.

"No, seriously. I wanna get to know you."

Eddie finally looked up at that, letting Richie link their fingers together. He was smiling softly at him, eyebrows raised in a hopeful stare as Eddie kept fumbling over what to say next.

"Okay," he settled on, smiling back shyly. "I wanna get to know you too."

Something passed between them as they kept looking at each other. Something special, leaving Eddie breathless. The fact that he'd met Richie only the day before, yet he was talking to him about his secrets, and it felt more natural than breathing. This connection was left unspoken between them, even though it seemed both of them knew as clear as day that it existed.

With a last glare from the waiter, the two of them left the restaurant. Richie was quick to relink their fingers as soon as they started walking again.

They started their little tour with seeing the Hollywood sign, both walking the long agonizing swingy road up a hill, apparently towards the best view, in Richie's opinion. Eddie couldn't help but smirk at Richie's attempts to hide his huffing, but it was obvious that he was out of breath before they were even halfway. Actually, before they were even halfway to halfway. He'd had to let go of Eddie's hand way down in the beginning, reliant on the movement of his arms to get his body to move the way he needed. His bomber jacket was tied around his waist, a white t-shirt matching the snowy skin of his arms.

"You alright?" Eddie couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

"Yeah," Richie breathed. "'M fine, all foine and dandy if I do say so meself," he added with a dumb British accent. Or was it pirate? Either way, he was breathing heavily between every word, and it was clear that he was certainly _not_ "foine and dandy".

Eddie couldn't help the laughter bubbling out of him. "Alright, I think it's time we take a break.

"Thanks," Richie sat down on a rock on the side of the road, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Wish I'd brought some water, damn it." He leaned back, head tilted towards the sky. Some of his curls were stuck to his sweaty forehead. He laughed slightly to himself. "God, this is so unattractive of me, I'm so sorry."

"As a tour guide, don't you walk a lot? Would assume your endurance was at the top of its game."

"Not at all. I never walk uphill. And when I guide tours, I get those stops in between to talk to the tourists, so like, I get a few breaks. But this?" He groaned in exhaustion.

"Ah." Eddie toed at the ground. "That makes sense."

Richie looked over at Eddie then, eyes seeming to take him in from the tips of his toes and all the way up his body until they met Eddie's. "You seem to be in pretty great shape."

Eddie shrugged, not minding Richie's blatant staring. "I work out some. A bit of weightlifting, but mostly I just run."

The way Richie's eyes boggled behind his glasses was almost laughable, but as Richie's gaze raced down to linger on Eddie's shorts-clad thighs, moving down to his exposed calves, Eddie suddenly didn't feel like laughing at all.

"Holy shit," Richie whispered, eyes still glued to Eddie's bottom half, and Eddie refused to cower beneath his stare.

Pulling out his water bottle from his fanny pack, he let himself be watched. It took a couple of seconds before Richie registered what was happening.

"What the fuck? You've had water this entire time?"

Eddie shrugged. "It's mine, get your own."

Richie gaped.

With a sigh, Eddie stretched out his hand. "You know I'm just kidding, here you go."

Before Eddie knew what was happening, Richie had sprinted out of his seat and was gulping down a couple of mouthfuls. Then with a satisfied sigh, he looked at Eddie with the dorkiest smile, wiping the escaped droplets dripping down his chin with the back of his hand.

"Thanks darlin'." He leaned over to give Eddie a kiss on the cheek, a hand cradling the side of Eddie's face. "You're an angel."

Eddie couldn't help the blush, a stupid smile making its way to his lips.

After a long time of walking the last bit, they finally got to the top, and Eddie felt happy as he snapped a couple of pictures. It was beautiful up there, with the view and the sign looking wonderful in the sunlight. He ended up snapping a couple pictures of just the sign itself, then several pictures of Richie posing with hair moving in the breeze in front of the sign, as well as some selfies of the two of them, faces mushed together to fit into the frame.

They held hands the entire way down, making easy conversations. Richie kept waving his arms around whenever he got enthusiastic about something, even the one holding Eddie's would move, and he'd pull Eddie's arm along with it. He didn't mind one bit.

Their tour continued on, Richie wanting to show Eddie some of the less touristy places now, places he liked.

"My band's rehearsal room is this way," Richie said as they walked down a cozy street he wanted Eddie to see. On each side there were old white houses with flowers littering down their walls. "It's not as popular as the Walk of Fame, but locals love walking down this street. Also tourists looking for something less famous, I guess. I often recommend this street at the end of my tours."

"Oh," was all Eddie could say as he looked around. There were tons of people taking pictures and posing next to the cute entrances of the buildings and in front of the flowers. "It's really nice."

"And during Christmas, there are lights hanging between the buildings and lighting up the street, and it's so beautiful. I also always walk down here on my way to band rehearsal. I'm probably on like thousands of tourists' pictures." He laughed. "Some tired dude just dragging himself down the street with a guitar on his back in the background. They're probably zooming in on my face and getting a good laugh."

"I'm sure you look cute in them." Eddie smiled, squeezing Richie's hand.

"Oh, I'm always cute."

Eddie just scoffed, but he wasn't gonna deny that. He stopped in front of an especially pretty building, white wooden walls with a bright yellow door and flowers in every color snaking their way up on each side. It all matched Richie's vibrant outfit. "Stand there."

Richie put his hands in his pockets, awkwardly standing on the little step leading up the entrance as Eddie lifted his camera. "What do you want me to do, Eds?"

"Smile."

Richie had done this before, in almost every photo Eddie had taken of him. The edges of his feet would turn towards each other and his shoulders would slump, and he'd hide his hands in his pockets. And to top it all of, a nervous smile would make its way onto his face.

But Eddie knew what he wanted from Richie in this picture. Everything was so bright and lively, the sun turning his dark hair into a red toned brunette color, skin glowing and blue eyes glittering.

Eddie wanted Richie happy. He wanted him laughing.

"Testicle," he said with a light sing-song-y voice. It was the only word that came to mind, but he said it with as much confidence as he could, hoping for the best with the camera ready in his hands.

Richie's face turned from a nervous smile to a confused raising of eyebrows. A surprised look flickered over his face before, finally, it turned into the beautifulness that was Richie laughing. Eddie snapped his picture.

Just from peaking through the little viewfinder, he knew the picture was going to be his new favorite. The outline of the picture was just how he wanted, with bright colors and Richie's head thrown back in laughter. Even though the laugh had looked more confused than anything else, at least it was a natural smile.

He smiled with glee down at his camera as he prepared the next shot, wishing he could develop the picture already to see how it turned out.

"What the hell was that?" Richie asked, voice bright, happy and very confused.

"You were smiling so stiffly, I needed you to laugh. It worked."

"I can't believe you tricked me," Richie said, standing much closer than Eddie had thought, managing to sneak up on him without Eddie noticing.

"You looked like a constipated gazelle, I had to do _something_."

Richie breathed out a laugh through his nose. "Wow, you sure know how to make a gal feel special."

"Well," Eddie smiled up at him, "you _should_ feel special. I don't exactly walk around calling people gazelles every day."

"Only, like, once a week?"

Eddie shrugged. "Eh, twice a week at most."

"Gosh, you're somethin' else." Richie shook his head fondly.

And then he leaned down for a kiss, their lips meeting softly. Closing his eyes, Eddie let himself simply _feel_ it. And what he felt, was Richie smiling into the kiss, lips stretched out as he breathed out through his nose, air hitting Eddie's cheek. And then he felt Richie fumble against Eddie's thigh in search of Eddie's hand. Their fingers knocked together, soon linked.

Eddie smiled too.

"How long until you have to meet your mom?" Richie murmured against his lips, and for a second Eddie thought he was hinting at sex. But then Richie pulled away, eyes as innocent as ever. Maybe it was just Eddie who wanted that, his mind looking for hints that weren't there.

"We still got some time," Eddie murmured, stretching up on his toes to kiss Richie again, just a simple peck of their lips as Richie hummed. "And we're still hanging out later, right?"

"Of course." Richie leaned down to kiss Eddie again, inhaling sharply as he did so as if to breathe all of Eddie in. "Do you just wanna come over to my place and we can watch a movie or something?"

Eddie got caught up in the " _or something_ ".

"Sure, sounds good."

And Eddie really shouldn't be spending the short time he had in LA inside on a couch watching movies, but it was Richie he wanted to be with. Honestly, right now, he didn't care much for seeing more of Hollywood when he could be with Richie.

They kept kissing there for a few minutes before Richie started tugging Eddie with him.

In the end Eddie got to see a lot of Richie's favorite places. There was secluded park where the shading of trees were perfect for relaxing on one of the benches, and they sat down on the one Richie used the most.

"It's perfect for, uh. Like, for example, if you just wanna sit around and read or something? You know, to just dive into the story, a new world, uh, reflect over metaphors and uh, you know what, I don't know, I don't read much, moving on," Richie rambled before starting to get up from the bench.

"You can sit here and write songs," Eddie chimed in, Richie standing in silence for a few moments before gasping.

"Holy shit, I can! What the fuck, that's such a good idea""

Eddie got a kiss on the cheek for that suggestion.

He also got to see Richie's band's rehearsal room and a place selling what Richie called "the best milkshakes in the _world"_

All in all, it was a wonderful day, and as Richie kissed him goodbye outside of the restaurant where he was meeting his mom, he really couldn't wait to see him again in a few hours.

"See you later," Richie winked before taking off. "I'll text you the address!"

The dinner went by fine.

It had started pretty tense, his Ma almost refusing to look at him when he entered, probably having seen the two of them kissing outside. She'd spent most of the first 10 minutes staring down into the menu and making a weird clicking noise with her mouth at everything Eddie said in attempt to start a conversation.

After buttering her up with questions asking about how her day had gone and if she'd had any fun, wanting to convince her that he was interested and cared about her, she finally started answering. Short "yes"-es and "no"-es at first, but after a while she seemed to forget that she was angry.

Apparently the tour she'd been planning the next day was a bus tour, which sounded fine to Eddie. It wasn't exactly his favorite kind of sightseeing, but if it was going to make her happy enough to let him spend the rest of his time with Richie, he didn't mind.

"I'm meeting Richie again later," he said at some point, already anticipating an angry wail from her. But it never came.

At first she only stared at him, her breath picking up a little. She nodded, jaw tensing and grinding her teeth together. Obviously, she wasn't happy about it, but it seemed like she wasn't going to refuse either. "Okay."

And then they continued eating their dinner in peace.

They finished with some dessert, and then the two were finally on their way back to the hotel.

While showering, he thoroughly cleaned and prepped himself, fingering his hole a little just in case anything was to happen tonight. After, he was standing in front of his suitcase, trying to decide what to wear. He could see his mom judging from where she was lying in her bed, watching something on the hotel TV. He didn't care, though.

He wanted to look good, as if he put in some effort, but not too much. He'd already decided on a pair of high-waisted darker jeans, not too tight, but not too loose either. It was his shirts he was struggling with, going through five different ones before ending with just a simple white t-shirt. He tucked it into his jeans and added a belt. _Casual for a movie night, but still looking_ good. He nodded at his reflection in the mirror.

It was almost 9pm when he left, Richie's address put into his maps app. He turned around to say goodbye, hand on the doorknob. Hesitating, he poked the carpeted floor with his shoe. "Uh, I'm not sure if I'll be back tonight."

She huffed, lips pinched angrily.

"Uh, but if not, then I'll make sure to be back before the tour tomorrow."

She didn't reply, only crossing her arms as she continued to stare intently on the screen.

Sighing, Eddie left, plugging in some music to listen to on his way, loving the fresh night air.

It wasn't a very far walk, and Eddie found the apartment complex relatively easily. When Richie opened the door wearing black jeans and a colorful button-up tucked into it, Eddie felt his heartbeat quicken in anticipation of the events that might take place that night. "Hey."

"Hi." Richie smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss. He took a step back to let Eddie in. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

Looking around, Eddie noticed it was tidier than what he'd expected. Not anything massively impressive, but good enough for someone their age. Eddie guessed the tidiness had something to do with Richie's roommate. For some reason he found it hard to believe Richie was the kind of person to keep his space clean. "It's nice."

"Thanks."

"Your roommate not home?" Eddie asked. "Stan, right?"

"Yeah Stan," Richie shrugged, hands in the pockets of his pants, "and nah, he's out on date night with his girlfriend. Probably won't be home until tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Eddie kept looking around, feeling excitement bubble in his stomach. They were alone.

A sad looking couch was in the middle of the room, directed towards an average-sized TV. The sound system was impressive though: two massive speakers as well as tinier ones hanging around the room; surround sound. He guessed he wasn't surprised that Richie and Stan were passionate about sound when they were both musicians.

A dining table and a bookshelf were the only other furniture there apart from some plants. Pictures hung all over the wall, looking like the cheap ones one could buy at IKEA, but good enough for decoration.

"Do you want something to drink? I've got wine if you want that. I shouldn't drink myself though with work tomorrow and everything." Richie rubbed the back of his neck.

Eddie waved a hand. "Oh, no, don't worry about that. Just water is fine."

Richie nodded. "A water coming right up!"

Then he disappeared into the kitchen, Eddie following behind like a lost puppy. It was a nice kitchen too, again tidier than expected. There were some crumbs on the floor though. _Wouldn't wanna walk in here barefoot_ , Eddie thought to himself.

After providing them with some water and Doritos, Richie suggested a specific movie for them to see. Eddie wasn't very picky, agreeing without really listening. Apparently it was some action-comedy Richie had wanted to see for a while.

They sat down, not really touching yet and Eddie almost frowned at the sudden change. They'd been holding hands and kissing all day, and now they weren't even touching at all. But then Richie grinned at him when starting the movie, excitedly pressing play, making Eddie relax a little.

They weren't even 10 minutes into the movie when Richie's right hand landed on Eddie's left thigh, just above the knee, and just that one touch made electricity shoot through all of Eddie's limbs. From the tips of his toes to his fingers, making his heart speed up just a little. He didn't know if Richie meant anything by it other than simple affection, and he glanced over to see if he could read anything from the look on Richie's face.

Richie turned his head to meet Eddie's eyes, a soft smile grazing his lips. He quirked an eyebrow, eyes dark and questioning, and seeming to study Eddie's reaction to the touch, ready to back off if it made Eddie uncomfortable.

That one look made Eddie feel more safe and reassured than he'd thought was possible, not even realizing how tense he was until he felt himself relax into the couch. With a simple scoot in Richie's direction to get closer, he let their thighs press together, feeling Richie's hand move just an inch up his thigh at the movement.

Richie's hand moved slowly from there. The movie still going, but none of them were really paying attention to it despite both keeping their gazes locked on the screen. They were too focused on what was happening between them instead.

Richie's hand inched closer and closer to Eddie's crotch, his touch warm through Eddie's jeans and making Eddie's skin burn underneath it. He squeezed Eddie's thigh gently every once in a while, and Eddie could feel his dick twitch in response.

He could barely even feel how far away Richie's fingers were from his crotch, Richie pushing the limits for how slowly it was possible to move. Even a snail would have gotten there faster.

After looking down, Eddie noticed that Richie's hand was a lot closer than Eddie had thought. His skin was burning, his cock begging to be touched, and he couldn't anticipate it any longer. It was like torture.

He grabbed Richie's hand gently. For a second it seemed like Richie thought Eddie didn't want him to touch him anymore, and he started pulling away. But Eddie wasn't having that, so before Richie could pull away, Eddie locked eyes with him and gave him a simple nod. Moving Richie's hand, he put it directly on top of where Eddie's cock was straining underneath thick layers of jean material.

Nothing happened, and at once, all boldness blew out of him. Eddie wanted to disappear as the two of them just stared at each other, Richie's mouth slightly agape.

Just as Eddie was about to look away and pull away with an apology ready on his tongue, Richie smiled cheekily, his hand starting to move over Eddie's cock. Relieved, Eddie let out a quiet moan he didn't know he'd been holding back.

Even though Richie's touch was feather-light, teasing and barely anything, it helped fulfilling some of the friction Eddie so desperately needed. He dropped his head to rest on the back of the couch. Richie chuckled from next to him, before leaning in to kiss softly at Eddie's neck, nipping at the skin there with his teeth.

His hand kept stroking Eddie's fully clothed cock, firmer with each stroke, and soon it wasn't nearly enough. He was desperate.

"Fuck," Eddie whined. "Richie, I-"

"I've got you," Richie mumbled into his neck, before moving back and starting to unbuckle Eddie's belt. Eddie's pants were soon off and on the floor somewhere, his cock still straining against his boxers. Richie licked his lips as he looked.

Then his hand was back, with his fingers just above Eddie's underwear and eyes looking up at Eddie to ask for permission.

"Please," Eddie whispered, pushing his hips upwards.

Richie leaned in for a kiss at the same time as his hand dipped into Eddie's boxers, finally wrapping around his length. Eddie gasped into Richie's mouth, his nails digging into the couch cushions.

Pulling Eddie's cock out, Richie starting stroking him more properly, his left hand leaning on Eddie's knee for support.

"Fuck," Eddie moaned, head tilting towards Richie. It felt so fucking good, Richie's long fingers stroking him exactly how he needed. Even just the fact that this was Richie, such a wonderful and beautiful man, touching him right now, _wanting_ to put his hands on _Eddie_. The thought made Eddie even more turned on, cock hardening in Richie's grasp.

Soon the position got a little awkward, something Richie seemed to notice too, pulling away. He stood up from the couch and before Eddie could comprehend what was happening, he was being lifted up. With one hand under Eddie's knees and the other under his back, Richie stumbled his way towards what Eddie guessed was his bedroom.

"Shit," Richie cursed as he walked into the doorframe, Eddie starting to glide out of his arms a little. "Why am I so fucking weak? This was supposed to be sexy."

Eddie couldn't help but giggle, not feeling very sexy himself with his hard cock still poking out of his boxers while being carried like that. Richie put him down once they were inside and ran back to close the door.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty sexy." Eddie laughed, looking around the room briefly just to locate himself better.

Richie turned around again, staring as he walked closer, his eyes dark. "I think _you're_ pretty sexy."

His hands were back on Eddie's waist in an instant, tugging the boxers down. As soon as Eddie'd stepped out of them, Richie tugged him closer, pushing Eddie's naked crotch to meet his own clothed one.

"Wait, didn't you wanna watch that movie?" Eddie asked, ready to pull away. "Thought you said you'd been wanting to see it for a while."

Already shaking his head, Richie only pulled him in closer. "There are other things I'd rather be doing tonight," he whispered.

And then they were kissing again, lips meeting desperately and tongues pushing together, Richie leading them towards the bed. Hands were on Eddie's ass, fingers digging into the flesh and spreading his cheeks apart.

Eddie started fumbling with the sipper of Richie's pants, quickly managing to get it down and putting his hand into Richie's boxers to wrap around Richie's cock.

Immediately, Richie's head fell down to Eddie's shoulder. "Oh my _god_."

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, refusing to stop touching each other for even a second. Richie tugged at Eddie's t-shirt, pulling it off, and hovered over him, their lips wet with spit as they kept making out. Eddie was still jerking Richie off with one hand and trying to pull Richie's boxers down with the other.

Richie didn't seem to get Eddie's hint of taking off his clothes though, instead nudging at Eddie's legs to spread them apart. His hands stroked down Eddie's body as he started kissing down Eddie's neck and licking at one of his nipples.

"You want to top or bottom?" Richie asked between kisses.

"Aah, bottom, _please_."

"Yes, sir."

A finger slipped in between Eddie's cheeks, gently stroking over his rim, and Eddie gasped into Richie's mouth, bending his knees to give more access. His hips moved down to meet Richie's touch, wanting to scream at how good it felt, and he didn't even have anything inside him yet.

Richie's touch disappeared for a second, and when Eddie opened his eyes to look, Richie was leaning over him and retrieving lube and a condom from the nightstand. The condom was left abandoned for now next to the pillow, but the lube was uncapped and quickly covering Richie's fingers.

Eddie's heart started picking up in speed. They were really doing this.

Then the finger was back at Eddie's hole, Richie sitting back on his heels between Eddie's legs and really looking Eddie over.

Suddenly Eddie felt very exposed, completely naked with his legs spread, his cock hard and leaking where it rested on his stomach. Yet, he refused to crumble underneath Richie's stare, ignoring the need to curl in on himself to hide. Instead he wiggled his ass against Richie's fingers, trying to get a move on and for Richie to start opening him up.

Richie huffed out a laugh at that, but started pushing a finger in, sliding in easily after Eddie's half-prepping in the shower earlier.

"Ah." Eddie moaned as his head fell back on the pillow, letting himself feel everything. Richie started to move his finger, and it felt _incredible_.

One finger turned to two and soon there were three fingers inside him, pumping in and out and crooking _just right_. Eddie was fucking himself down on them, his own hands clawing at the sheets underneath him.

"Fuck, you should see yourself right now," Richie muttered. Eddie looked up to meet his gaze, seeing Richie stare at him with wide eyes behind glasses, pale face flushed and teeth gnawing at his bottom lip.

"I, uh, I don't know if this is necessary information," Eddie gasped out, "but you should know that I've never had anal sex before."

Richie stilled immediately. "What?"

"Don't stop." Eddie wanted to curse himself, suddenly embarrassed and mad that he'd potentially managed to ruin the moment.

"Eddie."

Eddie shrugged. "It's not a big deal, I just thought you should know."

"Are you sure you still wanna do this? Like, if this is your first time…"

Eddie pushed up on his elbows, trying to smile reassuringly. It was weird having this conversation with Richie's fingers still inside him. "Hundred percent sure."

"Do you wanna talk about it first?"

Eddie's heart warmed up at Richie's words, so considerate and lovely. "We can talk about it after."

They smiled at each other, Eddie's hand stroking Richie's cheek gently. Then Richie moved, starting to lean forward on the hand that wasn't between Eddie's thighs. "We can stop any time, just let me know."

"I don't wanna stop." He started moving his hips down a little, wanting Richie to keep fingering him. "I want this."

"I mean it, promise to tell me if you need to stop."

"Yes, yes, I promise."

"Good." Richie smiled softly, pushing their noses together before he started kissing down Eddie's chest, his tongue quickly finding its way to one of his nipples, flicking it repeatedly. His fingers started crooking inside of Eddie again, and then they were back at it.

At that point, Eddie was a sweaty heaving mess underneath Richie, moaning, legs shaking, absolutely overwhelmed by everything he was feeling.

He looked down, loving the sight of Richie's fingers disappearing into him and he saw that Richie was still fully clothed. Just his sipper was down, and the pink head of Richie's cock peeked out from the boxer, leaking pre-come. Eddie's own cock twitched at the sight.

"Why the fuck are you still dressed?" Eddie demanded, hands reaching up to start unbuttoning Richie's sweaty shirt.

"Got so caught up in you, I totally forgot about me." Richie moved up, kissing Eddie, their wet tongues making their lips slick with spit.

"Well, get out of them right now and fuck me," he mumbled against Richie's lips, fingers still fumbling with Richie's shirt.

"Yes, fuck yes." Richie pulled away and wiped his hand on the towel thrown over his desk chair. He started with his pants, stumbling as he tried to get out of them. "Shit."

After some struggles and almost actually falling over while removing a sock, Richie finally got out of all his clothes. Eddie's breath hitched as he removed his boxers, his cock springing free, hard and magnificent.

Eddie's mouth watered at the sight, and he needed it in his mouth right the fuck _now_. Not able to help himself, he sat up in the bed, scooting to the edge and pulling Richie to stand in front of him. His cock was right in front of Eddie's face, looking like a goddamn meal. Placing his hands on Richie's hips to push him closer, Eddie wet his lips, looking up at Richie briefly. His tongue licked over the tip.

"Fuck." Richie moaned from above him, hands landing in Eddie's hair, tugging slightly.

Eddie tongued over the slit and around the head, before taking a hold of the base with a hand and wrapping his lips around him. Taking as much as he could in his mouth, he used his hand to jerk off what he couldn't reach. He could feel the heavy weight of Richie on his tongue, and he moaned around him, the tip hitting the back of his throat. No matter how tempting it was to try to fit more into his mouth, he didn't dare to push his limits, scared he'd end up gagging. He might not have had anal sex before, but this wasn't his first time giving a blowjob. He knew what he was capable of.

Richie tried to fuck himself into Eddie's mouth once, but Eddie wasn't having it, fingers digging into Richie's bony hip to stop him.

He kept sucking Richie off for a little while longer, Richie groaning and mumbling incoherent sentences, curses and, of course, different versions of Eddie's name.

"Wait, wait." Richie took a step backwards, breathing heavily while looking down at Eddie.

"What?"

"I was about to nut." He was breathing heavily.

Eddie laughed, knowing he probably looked like a complete mess after Richie's fingers had mussed up his hair, lips drooling with spit and Richie's pre-come.

"Wanna fuck now?" Eddie smiled, leaning back on his hands.

"Yes, just gotta let this little man calm down a little," Richie mumbled, gesturing to his dick before crawling back into the bad. He lied down on his side, grabbing for Eddie and pulling them flush together.

They ended up making out for the next couple of minutes, their cocks bumping together every once in a while and making both of them moan quietly.

At some point they'd rolled over so Eddie was on his back with Richie hovering over him again, panting into each other's mouths as they grinded their hips together. Richie started fumbling around with his hand, digging underneath the pillow and searching everywhere.

"Where the hell is it?" he mumbled. "It should be here somewh- oops sorry," he apologized after bumping Eddie's head with his elbow. "A _ha_!"

He raised his arm in victory, the condom in hand while grinning at Eddie. Not wasting any time, he sat up to put it on.

"And now for the-," he stopped, looking around frantically, pushing at the comforter. " _Aaaand_ now the lube's gone."

He sighed dramatically, and Eddie couldn't help it when he started to laugh, putting both of his hands in front of his face and muffling his chuckles.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Richie said, but he was giggling too, pulling on Eddie's hands. He was pouting. "Come on, I really can't find it."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Eddie pushed up to kiss Richie sweetly. "Okay, let's look then."

Eddie hadn't even noticed how nervous he really was until they started looking for the little bottle, the distraction nice to focus on for a moment. The humor surrounding their situation helped too, making his heart slow down and his legs stop their shaking.

They looked around for a little while before Richie exclaimed from where he was crouching on the floor. "It's here, underneath the bed!"

"Okay, good. Now get up here." Eddie leaned back again, relaxing into the soft pillow.

Richie climbed back into the bed, flushed and still hard. "How do you wanna do this?" He started coating his cock with a generous amount of lube.

"Like this?" Eddie spread his legs, bending them at the knees.

"Fuck, okay." Richie put one of his extra pillows underneath Eddie's lower-back, settling in between his legs. He lined himself up. "Tell me if it hurts."

"I will." Eddie was desperate to get started before his nerves were back in full force inside his chest, heart already beating faster with each second.

Richie started pushing in, painfully stretching Eddie's hole. Eddie released a shaking breath. Stopping immediately, Richie put a gentle hand on Eddie's hip. "Want me to stop?"

Eddie reached for Richie's hand. "Just give me a second." A few seconds passed as he got used to the feeling. "Okay, keep going."

"Alright." Richie seemed unsure, but kept pushing inside anyways, linking their hands together.

After some time, a painful time, Richie was fully nestled inside of Eddie, neither of them moving as Eddie adjusted to the fullness. The pain that had started as a burning was slowly turning into a dull ache as Eddie got used to the stretch. They made out lazily while the time passed.

When he felt like he could, Eddie started moving his hips a little just to test out how it would feel. Richie moaned as his dick moved inside him.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Richie was breathing heavily. "Feels so fucking good."

Eddie chuckled, feeling his nerves disappear as the pain did. "You can move now."

Richie didn't hesitate, moving his hips back slowly before pushing back in, both of them moaning at the same time. Eddie didn't even notice the pain anymore, the pleasure taking over all his senses.

It started like that, slow and sensitive, feeling every little movement of Richie's cock inside of him. They picked up in speed after some time, and Richie was panting into Eddie's neck as he pulled in and out of him. Their fingers were still interlaced on the pillow next to Eddie's head.

"Rich," Eddie breathed, his other hand holding on to Richie's back. "Holy shit."

Richie pushed up to lock their lips together as they continued to fuck. Not that long after, Richie started to struggle keeping himself up, arms shaking a little. "Do you wanna switch positions? I'm getting a little tired." He smiled a bit embarrassedly.

Eddie got on top of Richie, sinking onto him with his hands on Richie's chest. It felt good to be the one in control, and Eddie was quick to start moving his hips, feeling Richie's cock drag in and out of him. Finally Richie hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars, and for a second Eddie was sure he blacked out, the pleasure so wonderful and strong that he lost himself for a moment. He was careful not to change their position as he continued his movements, needing Richie's cock to hit that spot with every thrust.

They were panting desperately, moving in a wicked rhythm. The only sounds in the room were their moans and the slapping of their skin, sweaty bodies moving together. Richie's fingers dug into Eddie's hips, holding on and helping to make it easier for Eddie to move.

Richie's hips snapped up to meet Eddie's with every thrust, and it felt amazing.

Eddie studied him as he did so. He looked ethereal underneath him, hair surrounding his face on the pillow and sticking to his forehead, lips bitten raw by his own teeth digging into them. A pretty flush covered his freckled shoulders and up to his pale cheeks, glasses fogging up and eyes lidded as he looked up at Eddie.

"You look so good like this," Eddie blurted.

Richie laughed slightly between moans. "So do you. Like, holy _fuck_."

Eddie leaned forward to slot their lips together, feeling his orgasm creep up on him. All he needed was for his dick to be stroked a couple of times and he knew that he'd be coming in a second, shooting his load all over Richie's chest.

"Eds, 'm so close," Richie muttered into Eddie's lips, his thrusts getting more erratic.

"Me too. P- _please_ , can you touch me?"

Richie reached for Eddie's neglected cock immediately, wrapping his long fingers around it. The sensations were suddenly too much, and Richie hadn't even started stroking him before Eddie was coming, spurts of come covering Richie's knuckles.

" _Rich_ , aah, fuck, I'm-," he rambled as his orgasm washed over him, one last "uh' hanging in the air. Richie was still thrusting up into Eddie, Eddie's hole clenching around him. After another 10 seconds, Richie was coming too, a mantra of Eddie's name on his lips. His cock twitched inside Eddie, Eddie feeling it pulse out come and filling up the condom.

Slowly, they started coming down, both breathing heavily as their bodies got down from their highs. Somewhere in the distance, the sound of the movie they'd been watching reached Eddie's ears again. He had completely forgotten about it.

"Wait, how long is that movie?"

"I don't know, I think it's, like, two hours." Richie was breathing heavily.

"Huh, no wonder it's still going."

They looked at each other, both with matching grins. Richie's hands were stroking Eddie's thighs, gaze seeming to lock onto them underneath his palms.

"You've got the _best_ thighs, did you know?"

Eddie blushed, a laugh bubbling out of him. "No, I didn't know that."

"Like, seriously, beautiful thighs," Richie mumbled.

Not knowing how to reply to that, Eddie only smiled softly, finally getting off of Richie's lap, Richie's softened cock gliding out of him. It stung slightly, and Eddie had to bite down on his lip to hold back a wince. He lied down on his back next to Richie, looking at him happily.

Richie leaned forward, kissing Eddie gently. "That was good, like, _really_ good."

"It was." Eddie kissed Richie again. "I'm starting to feel kinda sticky and gross, though."

"Oh." Richie sat up, careful not to get any come on the sheets. "I'll take care of that m'lord, ye just rest, right here in your chambah."

Eddie looked around the room, finally noticing how it really looked. A little messy, band and movie posters coating the walls, light and colorful. Eddie liked it. "Wouldn't exactly call this a lord's chamber but-"

"M'lord! Is this not good enough for your highness? I am but a simple butler, here to serve an-"

"Rich," Eddie interrupted, smiling softly as Richie stopped his awful British accent.

"Right, sorry. Got carried away there."

"It' cute."

Richie grinned before disappearing out the door.

Eddie felt himself sink into the sheets, sleep catching up on him. He yawned. If his dick and thighs hadn't been so covered in come, he'd for sure have snuggled under the comforter by now.

Richie returned when Eddie had just started drifting off, eyelids heavy and difficult to keep open. Humming at the nice feeling of Richie cleaning his crotch area and thighs with a warm damp towel, he opened his eyes to smile at him.

"You don't wanna talk?" Richie tried.

" _Mmm_ , tomorrow."

"Okay." Richie smiled back, hands stroking Eddie's hip softly. "I'm assuming you're staying the night?"

"Mhm," Eddie mumbled tiredly, not able to say anything more even if he'd wanted to.

"Cool," Richie said casually, smiling to himself as he put the towel away. Then he got into the bed too, pulling the comforter around them and snuggling closer to Eddie. "Night, Eds."

The last thing Eddie felt before falling under the spell of sleep was Richie kissing him on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!  
> Come be my friend on tumblr: moonlightrichie


End file.
